


Midnight Escapade

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Summary: Kadang mereka main di luar juga, cuma harus hati-hati.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Kudos: 3





	Midnight Escapade

Wooseok mengeratkan kelingkingnya yang menggandeng kelingking Jinhyuk, kemudian diayunkannya tangan mereka berdua. Saat ini pukul satu dini hari. Jalanan lengang dan temaram hanya disinari lampu jalan setiap dua puluh meter sekali.

“Kita punya waktu berapa jam, nih?” tanya Jinhyuk. Wooseok mengerucutkan bibirnya sesaat. “Aku tadi bikin biar sistem sekuriti nge- _pause_ selama dua menit tepat jam 2 pagi, sih.”

“Berarti ... Lima belas menit lagi kita harus udah balik, dong?” Wooseok menghentikan langkah, membuat yang lebih tinggi juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya. “Kalau mau balik jam tiga ya nggakpapa, nanti kan kita pause aja lagi manual dari luar.”

Jinhyuk tersenyum jahil. Tangannya yang bebas terjulur untuk mencubit hidung bangir Wooseok, “masih kangen banget ya, kayaknya.”

“Bukan aku yang kangen! Yang naroh note di loker aku ngajakin nyelinap tengah malem kan kamu. Pake nyuruh-nyuruh bongkar sekuriti sekolah pula,” dengus Wooseok. “Memang aku kangen sih,” ujar Jinhyuk tanpa gengsi. Jarinya bergerak membelai lembut pipi Wooseok yang dingin karena terpapar cuaca malam. “Tapi seneng kan kamu, coba-coba bongkar sistem?”

“Seneng sih, seneng. Tapi buat apa juga coba, Lee Jinhyuk. Orang biasanya kalo kita kabur ke parlor, ya, tinggal kabur aja.” “Apa serunya kalo gitu terus, _Cielo_. Buat orang kayak kita nih, kalo bisa dibikin susah kenapa harus milih yang gampang.”

“Bener juga, sih. Mau yang susah lagi, nggak?” Wooseok melepaskan tautan kelingking mereka dan berjalan mundur menjauhi Jinhyuk.

“Balapan sampai 100 meter di luar perimeter sekuriti sekolah. Yang kalah jadi tukang bersih-bersih di parlor selama sebulan.”

Jinhyuk terperangah. Pertama, Wooseok _sprinter_ terbaik seangkatan mereka. Kedua, tugas bersih-bersih di parlor itu seharusnya jadi tugas mereka berdua sebagai imbalan dibolehkan pacaran di sana. Lagipula bersih-bersih buat Byungchan itu nyebelin. Banget. Nggak ada yang bisa ngalahin cerewetnya Byungchan kalau udah membicarakan masalah bersih-bersih.

Tapi dia seorang DERN, refleksnya langsung bergerak meskipun ia sedang kaget. Jadi ia langsung lari, secepat mungkin.

Jinhyuk yakin Wooseok sengaja tidak lari dengan kecepatan penuh karena di detik terakhir ia berhasil menyusul Wooseok, tubuhnya menabrak yang lebih kecil dan mereka bergulingan di atas aspal yang dingin, sambil tertawa tertahan karena kehabisan napas. Pukul dua pagi.

Kalau mereka berdua tidak tidur semalaman karena cekikikan dalam hati mengingat _escapade_ mereka dini hari itu, toh tidak ada yang tahu.


End file.
